exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Queen of Games Characters
Characters from Queen of Games series are as followes Abyssal Duelist Layle Mirah A mysterious Egyptian woman who served as an overseer for Melysandre Yuka's progress, and allowed Mana to manifest herself as a card to protect her. She is hinted to descend from those who first invented Duel Monsters. * Her Duel Monsters deck is centered around the Shadowhunt, holy ritualists who deny the opponents the ability to use certain effects, exploit their deck or graveyard, and generally lock them down. Keana Dakrai A mysterious but extremely talented duelist who often used chess-based metaphors due to her background as a chess grandmaster. She is quite pragmatic and masterfully advances her own strategies, both in the game and in real life, showing great aptitudes for analysis. * Her Duel Monsters deck is based on the terrifying Calibur Knight fiends, that sacrifice themselves in order to impede the opponent's progression, but possess massive stats and allow for an efficient, pragmatical beatdown strategy. Johnny Teka An arrogant individual who believes himself to be the island's best duelist, he is quick to be taken down as one of Mia's first victims. * His Duel Monsters deck is based upon the Option Mech which, as the name implies, allows them to choose various effects upon activating, thus allowing for a toolbox-based deck, flexible and quick. Jaken Baria A seemingly mysterious and anti-heroic individual who is quite confident and seems to hold a mysterious grudge against Dimitri. He is however quickly eliminated by Mia as well. * His Duel Monsters deck is centered around his Megiddo Fusion deck, using various monsters as Fusion-material and quickly combining and de-combining his army to suit his need, calling upon a variety of destructive and damaging effects. Raphael Terujo A very humble duelist who sneaked aboard Dimitri's cruise ship in order to challenge him; despite his immense talent, he was eliminated by Melysandre, which allowed him to stay safe of Mia's soul-devouring influence for a while. * His Duel Monsters deck is centered around the Skystriker machines, which allow for quick manipulation of the Battle Phase and quickly overwhelm his opponent's forces during combat. Pantera Pantera was the first creation of Mia, inspired by the cat her father Dimitri Nerro possessed. A feral catlike being with black hair and yellow eyes, possessing twisted and chaotic mannerisms, much like a hunter, he embodies Mia's primal need of affection and uncontrollable hunger. He was also the first to be defeated. * His Duel Monsters deck is based on Wonderland monsters whose main strategy is destroying his own resources, including his own life, in order to gain an advantage. His Soul can be summoned with the card Baal, Avatar of the Abyss who slowly erodes both players' life until nothing remains. Shizuka Shizuka was the second creation of Mia, an independant, strong and uncaring woman, who represented what Mia sought to be in order to escape her insanity. Bearing elements from stereotypical Ninja culture, perhaps due to Mia's childlike vision, she remained a cold, merciless killer, a woman with perfect white hair and empty black eyes who killed duelists one after another until she was defeated. * Her Duel Monsters deck is based on Clan Shinobi monsters, who avoid the enemy's spells and attacks while eroding his deck, causing him to lose his key cards, and eventually, the match. Her Soul can be summoned with the card Tuphon, Avatar of the Abyss who grows stronger as it tears apart the opponent's deck. Nihilus Nihilius is an empty zombie-like entity without any emotion or desire. The third creation of Mia, it represented her twisted desire to see all of existence without a Soul. A ruthless entity without a face, Nihilus attempted to kill all remaining Duelists on the island and almost survived was it not for Melysandre Yuka's intervention. * His Duel Monsters deck is based on The Undying monsters, zombies who possess low powers and weak abilities but are virtually invincible, returning from beyond the grave in an endless barrage. His existence - for lack of a Soul - can be summoned with the card Thanatos, Avatar of the Abyss which can return endlessly from destruction. Gregor Lumines Gregor serves as Dimitri Nerro's butler, while secretely spying for Mia. Her most perfectioned creation, almost humanlike in appearance albeit too eerily perfect to be human, this black-haired butler, polite to a fault, is a cunning and fearful opponent and serves as Mia's right-hand man. * His Duel Monsters deck is based on Apocryph Angel monsters, who allow him to gain an incredible amount of life while slowly draining the opponent's. His Soul can be summoned with the card Samael, Avatar of the Abyss, who takes advantage of this massive life to pay some in order to restrict the opponent's actions. Deep Space Duel Ondine A mysterious woman whose past is yet unknown, but who was recruited by Tsatthogua in order to serve as a member of his triad. Her connections to Ulamog, a primitive Eldrazi Titan, turned her into an emotionless shell, until she was saved by Maya Krius. * Her Magic: The Gathering deck is a mono-Blue Ulamog Control deck focused on both milling her opponents as quickly as she can - destroying the cards in their library - and controlling their creatures, borrowing enough time to use powerful spells that cheat her Titan Ulamog - the centerpiece of her deck - into play. Salamander A mysterious man whose past is yet unknown, and who was recruited by Tsatthogua in order to serve as a member of his triad. His connections to Kozilek, a primitive Eldrazi Titan, turned him into a terrifyingly calm yet infinitely destructive individual, who was stopped by Maya as well. * His Magic: The Gathering deck is a Green-Red Kozilek Sneak-Ramp deck centered around quickly gathering enough resources through Mana acceleration, concentrating his powers and using various shortcuts to unleash the beastly and devastating Titan Kozilek - the centerpiece of his deck - upon his opponent. Moloch the Duelist Choco and Vani Two mysterious twin maids who are under the service of Enuma and act as challengers for Andrea Godwin, training her while serving as her emissaries on Enuma's behalf. Choco is extroverted and a bit provocative, while Vani is much more level-headed and analytic. * Their Magic: The Gathering deck is a Blue-Black-White Artifact Animation deck with several surprising combos that allow them to end the battle quickly. They are based on twin commanding artificers that retrieve destroyed machines or instead quickly enhance them. Gracelynd A twisted inhabitant of Adrammelech's desolate future, who acts as a repeated foil to Vega. Extremely elegant, he always speaks with rhetorical flourishes. * His Magic: The Gathering deck is a White-Blue-Green Flash deck which uses the element of surprise and unblockability to quickly dodge the opponent's defenses and defeat them trivially. Mesmerr A manipulative man who attempted to make use of Marylin's potential, but whose attempts were foiled by Vega in turn. He is ruthlessly ambitious and deems others as tools to be used. * His Magic: The Gathering deck is a Blue-Black Mill deck which destroys the opponent's ability to play cards by directly attacking zones such as the hand or deck. Nyarra A twisted inhabitant of Adrammelech's desolate future, who acts as a repeated foil to Cindra. This cat-like individual is extremely taunting and enjoys chasing opponents in a playfully sadistic yet innocent way. * Her Magic: The Gathering deck is a White-Red-Black Monarch deck based on card drawing and repeated advantage through swarms of tokens. Category:Character Category:Daemon Category:Interra